The present invention relates to an apparatus for checking the valve clearance of the inlet and exhaust valves of a piston engine.
Correctly adjusted valve-clearances are very important in piston engines because they very largely determine the wear in the valve gear which, when it exceeds certain tolerances, gives rise to malfunctions, loss of performance and the like.